Mushroom Kingdom (SSB)
Mushroom Kingdom (いにしえの王国, Ancient Kingdom) is the only unlockable Vs. Mode stage in Super Smash Bros. It does not appear in Super Smash Bros. Melee, although a similar one does. It is unlockable by beating the 1P Game mode with the eight original characters and by playing on each stage in Vs. Mode. It is often banned in standard tournaments. It returns in SSBU and Universe, it returns as a starter stage and can be played in standard tournaments. Stage Layout In the middle there is a hole. To the right of it, there are two passable floating platforms, and a pipe to the right of them. To the left of the hole, there is a single passable floating platform, and a solid brick platform left of that which extends to the edge of the stage. Features of Mushroom Kingdom * This stage is unique in that it does not feature an open gap to the side, thus it is possible to KO oneself by walking off the stage. Although no other stage is like this in Super Smash Bros., this attribute is found in many stages in all subsequent games. * There are three pipes which characters can warp in between. When standing on a pipe, a character may press down to transfer through to another pipe. One pipe is on the floor to the right of the stage, and another is on top of a floating platform to the left. There is a third pipe in the gap, through which a character may exit, but may not enter. Characters are randomly sent to either pipe, although if one pipe is blocked, the player will always come out the other one. Additionally, two Piranha Plants occasionally will appear from the pipes and deal minor damage and moderate knockback to any character that touches them, though they can be destroyed with a sufficiently powerful attack which will prevent them from reappearing for some time. While the Piranha Plants are somewhat difficult to knock out at first, successfully doing so seems to make subsequent attempts at defeating them much easier (after they respawn). * In the middle is a gap, which is the place players can die by falling. Above the gap is a scale with two platforms. It is possible to stand on the two platforms, but the character's weight will unbalance them. If unbalanced too far, the system will break and fall into the gap, only to regenerate again in a few seconds. This gap is the main reason why this stage has the worst cpu AI as computers can jump into the gap and do not recover even if they are able to. * Occasionally, a small, rectangular, POW Block will appear in one of several locations in the air. Hitting it with an attack will vibrate the screen shortly, with every character touching the ground or a platform is dealt 20% and receives great, purely vertical knockback. * This is the only stage in the original Super Smash Bros. where the theme music is taken directly from another game. Melee would feature three stages (excluding Past Stages) where an original music track from another game appears on the stage (one of them as an alternate track), and in Brawl, numerous songs ripped directly from their sources were heard on some of the stages. Main Music Category:Stages Category:Mario Universe